Evil Werewolves
Stuart Dunleavy has earned his own page. This is a page describing the rest of the evil werewolves of Big Wolf on Campus. If you are looking for inhabitants of Lycanthea, or for Gil of the Syndicate, they are not a part of this page. Stuart Dunleavy's Friends Stuart Dunleavy has a number of werewolf friends outside of Pleasantville that he frequently goes marlin fishing with. Because he tells Tommy that eating creatures, including people, is just something werewolves do, the assumption can be made that these friends, though never shown, are indeed evil. Werewolf Lori In The Manchurian Werewolf, Tommy is brainwashed into biting the next person he sees, which is Lori. Lori becomes a favorite of the Syndicate's Leader, even though she hasn't become a werewolf permanently yet. Manchu: Part Deux She's aggressive and only has extra hair on her eyebrows, not on her cheeks like most of the other werewolves. She is an Alpha. She fights the Leader for his position at the top and wins. However, Tommy bests her and they get her changed back before the transformation would be permanent. The happenings of this episode come in handy in the next season. Werewolf Chuck Freeman Werewolf Chuck Freeman exists in the episode Dances Without Wolves, thanks to Tommy wishing he had never become the Pleasantville Werewolf. He is more cocky than usual as a werewolf and he likes to steal. He fights Tommy two times, biting him the first time. The bite revives Tommy from death or near-death, and, after defeating Chuck, Tommy has to accept the fact he is destined to be a werewolf. After accepting this, everything returns to normal. Werewolf Merton The Boy Who Tried Wolf. It's a case of wolfadontia gone bad when Tommy's wisdom fang gets pulled, but penetrates the skin of Merton's hand. Merton is very excited about the prospect of being a werewolf and only pretends to be taking wolfsbane. Since oregano has never been a cure for lycanthropy, Merton becomes a werewolf on midnight of the full moon. As always seems to be the case when given any amount of power, Merton's lycanthropy quickly goes to his head. He howls loudly when out on the full moon and walks through the school flocked by two girls at all times. Even though he becomes a permanent werewolf, Lori gets him to change back when she offers herself up for him to bite and werewolf antibodies from the wolfsbane she took take effect. Evil Werewolf Syndicate The Syndicate has many aspects of a typical organization, including the availability of a "pretty sharp Syndicate leather jacket", a receptionist, meetings, a rule book, and even poker night. It may be a fairly old organization because the leader intends on reading Tommy trigger words that had been passed down through the ages. They have "reprogramming" machinery, an Alpha power extraction unit, dungeons, black capes, and more. The headquarters is a castle until tragedy strikes the Syndicate. At that point, the only member to survive the attack, Gil, makes a Pleasantville house into the new headquarters, with plans to start anew. Syndicate Leader A cruel leader who uses torture to punish members for failures. He watches Tommy through hidden camera and is disgusted by Tommy's good deeds. He is easily frustrated by incompetence, but appreciates ferociousness and evil. He keeps an eye on Tommy because Tommy is an Alpha. Being an Alpha means Tommy can create other werewolves by biting people. He may or may not have had a thing for Lori, but he certainly respected her power. He's bald and his werewolf form doesn't have any facial hair at all, just a make-up job. According to Tommy, he has soft hands. This character is played by Marc Fiorini. Relationship with Gil He is constantly annoyed by the failings of his misfit son. Gil is a loyal werewolf who has no genuine desire for evil, among a group of evil werewolves. There is no indication Gil has ever been tortured for any of his failings, however, so he seems to have some affection for him. Stu Dunleavy, who bit Tommy, said he was Tommy's "father" in that sense. In this case, however, since the leader is not an Alpha wolf, Gil must be his actual son. Gil is generally afraid of upsetting his father, but he does impressions of him behind his back. They take fishing trips and own a station wagon. Brother Ambrose The Girl Who Spied Wolf. Brother Ambrose is a member of the Syndicate sent on a mission to track Tommy Dawkins down and get him to join them. He gets a letter to Tommy via Dean. He even resorts to trying to kidnap Lori. He fails in his mission and presumably gets tortured by the angry leader. This character is played by Jacob Tierney. Ralph Ralph, pronounced "Rafe", shows up in Manchu: Part Deux. In other appearances of hooded members of the Syndicate, he may or may not be present. He has no spoken lines, just a couple growls. He comes to guard the cell with Gil because Gil had a previous session of guard duty go "very badly". He has a shaved head. When Tommy punches Gil in the stomach, Ralph comes to his rescue. Both ended up shackled to the wall of the cell. He apparently wears a black under-robe with a number of skulls on it. Unnamed There are many other members of the Syndicate who remain unknown to the viewers. Most of the time, the brothers of the Syndicate have their hoods up. One character, credited as "Hooded Figure #1" is played by François Lambert. He also plays a nameless teacher. The character's line says, simply, "The leader will be pleased." Other *"The Werewolf of Burgundy gorged on human flesh." *"The Werewolf of Shaolin committed acts so heinous, the courts destroyed all documentation." –Merton in Pilot. Category:Villains